


take my hand, take my whole life too

by shadesofcool



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Hate to Love, M/M, Miscommunication, Secret Relationship, Smut, there's also a hint of a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadesofcool/pseuds/shadesofcool
Summary: Isak needs another drink or two but his way into the kitchen is blocked by two people. He's about to squeeze through between them when he hears his name in the conversation. He knows the voice."Isak Valtersen?" Even snorts, shaking his head. "He's the most arrogant asshole I've ever met."Isak holds his head up raising his eyebrows, then he taps on Even's shoulder. "Excuse me," he forces a smile when Even looks at him, "This arrogant asshole would like to get another drink."Even clenches his jaw and steps away, letting Isak through.





	take my hand, take my whole life too

**november 29. wednesday**

If Isak knew how much of a trouble it is to shop for alcohol and snacks for a party, especially with Magnus who takes forever to decide on flavours, he would've passed. But they're here now, trying to pick a bottle of vodka and Isak's sure he knows all the brands by heart now. Magnus goes back to the front of the aisle once again, reading the names out and Isak thinks about jumping off the shelf. His thoughts are distracted then by two bottles of Smirnoff clinking against each other in the cart.

"Smirnoff?" Isak raises an eyebrow, "The one you wanted to pick first, like an hour ago?"

Magnus rolls his eyes, "It takes time. You have to see what you're offered before you decide."

"Decide on the one you always buy anyway? Genius." Isak starts pushing the cart in front of him.

Magnus catches up next to him, list in his hand and he's going on about the perfect way to pick your alcohol. Isak snorts at that, thinking back to a few moments ago and then his mind goes blank. He would listen to whatever Magnus has to say, anything, rather than have his heartbeat punching against his ears as he sees him turn the aisle.

"Fucking hell." He mumbles under his nose and Magnus stops talking to look at him concerned. Isak is too late to avert his eyes and pretend he didn't notice him, to stare at the products on his left. But their eyes met and now Isak's heart wants out of his chest, making it's way up to his throat.

He stops in front of them, impossible for Isak to push the cart further if he didn't want to push it against him. Which he wouldn't mind doing in all honesty but he refraines.

"Isak." There's the familiar smirk in his voice and Isak hates it.

He tries to match his fake smile, "Even."

Their jaws clench almost in sync. Magnus fidgets with the paper in his hands and presses his lips together awkwardly. Even breaks eye contact and looks over to him instead.

Magnus smiles politely and reaches out a hand, relieved that he's noticed. "I'm Magnus, hi."

Even shakes his hand in surprise. "Nice to meet you."

Isak's grip around the cart's handle tightens and he bites the inside of his cheek. He watches them for a second and then tilts his head in annoyance.

"Why are you here?"

Even looks back at him, then around the aisle and with a stupid smile he says, "Mostly for the food."

Isak rolls his eyes, taking a glance at the alcohol in his cart. He tries to figure out if he has any kind of power to drink it with a stare so he could be drunk for this whole scenario. It doesn't work, unfortunately.

"Me and Sonja are just doing some shopping." Even shrugs, "I saw you and I couldn't not say hi."

"You could've tried." Isak gives up and pushes his cart against Even's hips. "Anyway, we have a lot of shopping to do, soo.." He pushes again.

Even only bites his bottom lip seemingly irritated and takes hold of the cart. It hits Isak's stomach and he wonders if that was on purpose. Probably.

"Are you his boyfriend?" He asks Magnus.

"N-"

"He is." Isak cuts him off, elbowing his friend as subtly as possible.

Even looks from one to the other two times then his eyes stop on Magnus once again. "Poor guy. I'm sorry."

Magnus straightens his back and if Isak didn't know him, he would think he's going to throw a punch. "He's actually a really great boyfriend." he puts a hand on Isak's back. "Makes me breakfast every morning."

"And you're still alive?" Even raises his eyebrows, "Impressive."

Before Magnus could say anything else that would make Isak want to crawl under the floor, he clears his throat and they both look at him. "Well, I wish I could stay and chat with you, but I've got more important things to do."

"Ouch." Even's tone is flat.

Isak pushes the cart against him again but this time Even steps aside. Isak smirks at the small victory and they start walking away,

"See you never."

Even scoffs and Isak doesn't look back.

When they're out of the aisle and Even's nowhere to be seen, they turn to the way for the checkout and Isak lets out a shaky sigh.

"I fucking hate that guy."

Magnus puts their shopping list in his back pocket, "Why did you tell him we were together?"

Isak frowns, his lips in a pout and he nearly whines, "I don't know."

"I was really good though, wasn't I? Jumping in to help you." Magnus grins and hits his fist against Isak's shoulder softly but enough to make Isak backtrack a little. "We're the best fake couple."

They're next in line and Isak starts placing their items on the conveyor belt. "Yeah. Never do that again."

 

**november 30. thursday**

It's six in the evening, they're all lying out on the couch in Jonas and Isak's flat, handing the joint to each other in a circle.

Jonas takes a hit and passes it to Isak. "Tomorrow night will be awesome guys." he exhales, "I think Eva and I are gonna hook up."

"Your ex?" Mahdi says from Isak's right and Isak remembers to hand the joint to him. He thanks him with a silent nod.

Jonas sits up more, "Is it that bad? We already know what the other likes and stuff."

Isak watches the smoke leave Mahdi's mouth as he talks, "I don't know man, sounds dangerous."

"Dangerous how?"

Mahdi kicks Magnus' leg, who's sitting opposite them, to get his attention and when his hands are free, he turns his head entirely to Jonas. "You could realize you're still in love or something." he puts his hand above his heart, "Then you're left wanting her back while she wants nothing to do with you."

Jonas sits back, his back hitting the couch and he's eager to take the joint from Magnus.

"Talking about exes," Magnus starts, "We ran into Isak's ex at the shop yesterday."

"Julian?" Mahdi looks at Isak.

Magnus speaks before Isak could, "Hm, no. His name was Even."

Isak rolls his eyes, "Even is not my ex, Magnus."

Jonas coughs then as he blows the smoke out, "Even Bech Naesheim?"

Isak shifts uncomfortably, eyeing the empty beer bottles on the table in front of him.

"Then why did you tell him we were dating?"

He's going to murder Magnus. Mahdi and Jonas both look at him so fast Isak is scared for them to get whiplash.

Jonas doesn't hand him the joint, "Why did you do that?"

"I don't know, it doesn't matter." Isak's reaching for it again but Jonas hands it to Mahdi instead and Isak's eyebrow almost reach his hairline. He doesn't snatch it from his hands, though.

"It must, since you felt the need to do it." Jonas puts his leg on top of Isak's and he leans back against the armrest.

"Can we drop it?" Isak begs.

Magnus shuffles closer to them, "Who is he then?"

Jonas' voice is low, "Someone who shall not be named." He chuckles and Mahdi joins.

Isak thinks he's earned another drag so while Mahdi's laughing along with Jonas, he takes it from him. He only realizes when Isak's already putting it out.

"Don't be so dramatic," he places the ashtray on the table, "We just don't like each other."

"Don't like?" Jonas snorts, "That's a little light."

"Whatever."

Magnus repeats, impatient, "Who is he?"

Jonas finally lets his leg drop from Isak's and looks at Magnus, "It's a funny story."

Isak's mouth opens, "It's not, it-"

He's cut off by Jonas clearing his throat and then he knows he's got no chance.

"He was at this party and overheard Even calling him an arrogant asshole. Then Isak tapped his shoulder, " Jonas laughs and Magnus smiles along, "and he goes, ' _Excuse me, this arrogant asshole wants another drink_.' Cause they were blocking the kitchen. How savage?" Jonas pats Isak's chest, "After that whenever they meet it's like, you could cut the tension."

Magnus frowns at Isak, "Have you talked to him about it?"

"Why would I wanna talk to him?"

"Well.. Why would he say that?" Magnus asks confused, "Did you know him before? Something happened between you?"

Isak swallows hard and ignores the last part. "He's just an asshole himself." he laughs bitterly.

Mahdi sighs long next to him, proving his previous thought wrong that he's fallen asleep. "I think you should just fuck him."

Isak blinks a few times, eyes finding Magnus' who's got the same expression. Isak blows air out of his nose and brings his hand to rub at his temples, "What?"

He feels Mahdi shrug, "Angry sex. Best one."

Magnus squints his eyes, looking at Isak then Jonas and finally settling on Mahdi. "You know too much about things. What's your story, really?"

Mahdi rolls his head to look at him, "If I told you, I would have to kill you."

With a groan Magnus stands up and throws himself on all of them, head in Mahdi's lap, begging to not be killed. Isak and Jonas look at each other and finally he feels the weed kicking in, his laughter coming easy.

 

**december 1. friday**

The music is loud in his ears on Friday night. He hopes it's not loud enough for anyone living in the building to call the police on them. So far it only happened once and that was a lot of stress to deal with, but it never put them down from hosting another party. They just have to keep some things in mind.

He walks out to the living room which people use as a dance floor and he sips on his beer while moving his hips to the side. There's a nice buzz in his veins and his head is getting a little foggy, so he enjoys it. Hands come to his waist from behind him and they sway together to the rhyhtm. He throws his head back on the guy's shoulder and lets him kiss his neck. Isak runs his fingers through the black hair and when he feels a gentle bite on his skin, he decides to turn around.

Isak smiles at him and wraps his arms around the guy's neck, holding his beer steady. He's leaning in for a kiss but his eyes wander behind him and it takes Isak a few moments but then he stops dancing and lifts his head. The guy ends up kissing his cheek and Isak apologizes before he leaves him.

It's definitely Sonja. He remembers her face and the way she carries herself, how she smiles wide when she talks. He swears under his breath after watching her for a while then he starts walking to find Vilde, finishing his beer.

Luckily, it doesn't take much time as Vilde is walking towards him, two glasses in her hands, her smile fading when she sees Isak's frown.

Isak shouts over the music, "Please tell me Even isn't here."

There's a small beat, "Even isn't here."

He knows it's a lie yet he feels a tiny hope that she's telling the truth. The side of her mouth twitch up and his hope doesn't last long. "You're lying."

Vilde shrugs with a smirk, "You wanted me to say that."

Isak's groan blends in with the music, "I can't believe this. Why did you invite him?"

"I didn't," she bites her lip, "Eva did."

"Eva?"

She nods, her hair falling onto her shoulders, "Yeah, so go talk to her instead."

Isak clenches his jaw and squints his eyes, "Oh I will."

Eva is harder to find than Vilde. Isak squizes his way between drunk, sweaty people, most of them he knows but some are the girls' friends Isak has never seen. He walks up to a table for the snacks and alcohol, and although it's lacking of the latter he finds a few unopened bottles of beer. He thanks himself for stacking up while Magnus was trying hard to decide on the vodka.

He snorts at the memory and opens a bottle, taking a big swig of it. The bevarage runs down his throat, a little bitter at first, his next sips becoming better. As he's swallowing it, he spots Eva across the room and he sighs in relief. He feels like he's been looking for her for two hours. He's about to start walking towards her when there's a familiar voice too close to his ear, hot breath tickling his neck.

"Are you looking for me?"

Isak turns around, "Obviously."

Even shoves his hands in his pockets, "You found me."

"Yeah, that's actually my problem." he taps his fingers against the bottle in his hands, "What are you doing here?"

"I was invited." Even frowns, "I'm not rude to decline invites, Isak."

Isak lifts his chin a little, "You should've. You knew I was here."

He doesn't hear it clearly but he sees Even's body moving with a chuckle, smiling in disbelief. "So just because you're at a party, I can't come and have fun?"

"That would be ideal." Isak fakes a smile, "I would have fun that way, too."

Even raises his eyebrows, pressing his tongue against his teeth. "Would you?"

Isak rolls his eyes and shakes his head, done with the conversation. He looks to where he's seen Eva before he was interrupted, but there's no sign of her anymore. He takes a sip of his beer and he's a little surprised to see Even still standing behind him when he turns around, like he's waiting.

Isak groans, "I lost Eva because of you."

"It's not that big of a party," Even shrugs, "You can find her again."

Feeling strange about talking to Even for longer than two minutes, not exactly knowing what to do, he takes another sip. "Yeah whatever." Even's still not moving and Isak's hands are a little sweaty. "Shouldn't you be keeping your girlfriend company?

His smirk is different than his usual one, though Isak still hates it. Even more after he talks, "Shouldn't you be keeping your boyfriend company?"

And oh, shit. Magnus. He's supposed to be dating him. Right. Isak doesn't even know where he is, for all he knows he could be gone now, hooking up with a girl in his own flat. If Isak was in the mood, he would laugh about that thought. Magnus is probably somewhere here, getting wasted, trying to hit on someone with the lamest pick up lines.

"I came to talk to Eva." he says at the end, "We don't have to do everything together."

"Yeah, you don't. Well, Valtersen," Even seems to be giving up finally, "I would stay and talk to you more but I have more important things to do."

Isak scoffs, "Originality was always your best skill."

Then Even is moving in closer, their chest almost touching and Isak's blood freezes, the music fades out. It feels like forever until he hears Even's voice, until it fills his veins and his blood starts flowing again. He breathes, "Your big mouth was always yours."

And then bumping his shoulder against Isak's, he's gone. Isak's eyes are wide and he's left alone in the middle of the room with his cheeks flushed. The music is back, louder this time and his heart isn't sure whether to beat or not, so Isak drinks.

~

It's a few hours and a couple of beers later, Isak is smushed against the armrest of the couch, Jonas and Eva next to him. Before Eva joined them, Isak has complained to Jonas about Even and to be honest, he barely remembers Jonas' words. He guesses it wasn't anything useful, now that he's drunk and his eyes never left Eva.

Then Eva joined and Isak complained some more. "Why did you invite him?" he asked but all he got as a reply was Eva's arms around his neck, and a tight hug before Jonas freed him.

He's still sitting with them and he's slowly realizing that they're not a big company. He's pointing out some funny dance moves and people falling over, but the answer this time is the noise of their mouths and tongues against each other.

Isak groans and putting his empty bottle on the table he stands up.

"I'm gonna go get some more alcohol." He announces but it falls on deaf ears, "It's a better company than you two."

Jonas gives him a thumbs up at least, and Isak grabs the bottle from the table to bring to the kitchen with him. One less bottle to clean up after the party.

He stands against the counter for a moment, letting the music get to his head and then humming along to the song, he finds an almost empty bottle of vodka. He's not sure who brought it and doesn't exactly care, but hopes it tastes good. He gets a shotglass from their cupboard instead of using a paper cup and he pours it to the top.

He's putting the cap back on the bottle when Even slides next to him. He nearly jumps at the sudden company, his hazy brain making it hard for his ears and eyes to work at the same time, properly. Even is sporting a really ridiculous smile and it's annoying. Isak downs the shot and starts pouring another one as he speaks.

"Are you following me?"

Even watches him putting the bottle away, "You wish."

Isak copies Even's position, his back against the counter, shoulders touching. "Okay, then what?"

"Nothing, nothing." Even looks around the kitchen, moving his head to the music.

"There is obviously something." Isak crosses his arms in front of his chest.

Even finally looks at him, his smile making Isak wish he didnt, "I'm just wondering." he licks his bottom lip and Isak tries really hard to not stare. "You and your boyfriend ...?"

"Magnus."

"Magnus, yeah." Even looks at the floor, "You said you don't do everything together."

Isak stares at him confused, "Yeah, so?"

Even presses his lips together then bites his lip, trying to contain his grin. He squints his eyes, "Is making out one of those things?"

Isak shakes his head annoyed, "What are you talking about?"

Even nods his chin towards the open door, to people dancing, drinking and.. Magnus making out with a girl. Fuck. Of course he gets lucky this one time.

Isak watches them and tries to get his brain to come up with something, but it fails him. He looks at Even who's basically having the time of his life, then he looks back at Magnus. He knows Even isn't stupid, so Isak doesn't go and confront Magnus. He's not in the mood to make a scene anyway.

Isak watches Even take the shot in his hand he poured himself before, and staring at Isak the whole time, he drinks it all and wipes his mouth. Then with a wink he leaves, and Isak can taste the bitterness on his own tongue.

**december 2. saturday**

Isak wakes up with a small hangover, feeling his whole body dehydrated and heavy. He reaches for his phone to check the time and sees Even's name on the screen, eyes opening wide immediately. His legs are moving anxiously as he opens the message.

It's a selfie of Even with a huge smile on his face, and in the background there's Magnus and that same girl making out. Isak stares at it for a minute, remembering Even's stupid grin in the kitchen, before he locks his phone and muffles his scream with the pillow. He lays there for a while, thinking about everything and nothing, almost falling back asleep, until his stomach growls and he gets up.

He takes a painkiller while he's waiting for his coffee and opens the fridge hoping to find something edible. There's some leftover pizza from last night, so figuratively patting himself on the shoulder for putting it away after the party, he heats it up.

He's sitting in front of the TV with the coffee gone, pizza half eaten, and there's not one channel that could distract him from the picture Even sent. Angrily taking a bite of the pizza, he pulls out his phone and without thinking it through, he texts Even.

 _11:32_  
We broke up the night before that

Even's text comes almost immediately, Isak doesn't even have a chance to swallow his pizza.

 _Even 11:32_  
He's that quick to move on?

 _11:33_  
Coping mechanism

 _Even 11:34_  
What about you?

 _11:35_  
What about me?

 _Even 11:37_  
Did you move on?

 _11:37_  
I'm heartbroken

 _Even 11:39_  
Aww.. I would comfort you but I don't really want to

 _11:41_  
I wouldn't want you to either

~

By the time he's meeting the boys, his headache has disappeared and he's moved on from the picture. Somewhat. He enters the café and spots Magnus almost immediately, sitting alone at their usual table. And just because he likes Magnus' worried expression, he walks up to him with the picture opened on his phone, shoving it into Magnus' face.

It takes him a moment to let everything sink in, and surely after that there's a frown. "Shit, I'm sorry Isak. I forgot."

Isak sits down opposite him, locking his phone and placing it on the table. "Whatever," he shrugs, "I don't think he even believed it for a second."

He lifts his arm for the waiter to see from behind the bar and watches him nod into his direction, getting his notebook out. He's thinking about if he should order something else than the usual but then Magnus looks him up and down. Isak gives him a questioning look.

"He has your number?"

"What?"

"He sent that to you." Magnus nods at his phone on the table, "He has your number?

Isak's stomach drops then he furrows his eyebrows and shrugs, "He probably asked someone, I don't know."

He's saved by the waiter and he orders his usual waffles, makes sure to remember asking for water, two bottles at least. He really should give back to his body after last night.

After the waiter leaves, Isak changes the topic before Magnus has the chance to continue, "Who did you make out with anyway?"

It seems to work, Magnus' frown turning into a shy smile. "Cecil." Then he pouts, "I was hoping for Vilde, but I really liked Cecil, so."

Isak snorts, "Dude, Vilde's lesbian."

Magnus' eyes widen and he looks from the left to the right, "Are you kidding?" he sighs, "That explains everything."

Isak's eyes roll back into his skull, and he lets his eyes stay closed for a while. It feels nice. He could probably fall asleep right here, the soft music playing on the radio, people's chatter creating a comfortable buzz.

He's about to give himself in to the feeling, even though it sounds embarrassing to fall asleep in the middle of a café, but there's a hand slapping his back harder than he'd like.

Jonas sits next to him, Mahdi joining besides Magnus.

"What's up?"

Magnus' eyes light up, looking at Jonas. "Heeyy, I saw you and Eva hooked up!" he wiggles his eyebrows.

Jonas looks at the table with a smile, fidgeting with his hands. "Yeah.. I guess Mahdi was right." he looks up, the smile turning rather sad. "I'm still in love with Eva."

Mahdi sits back in the chair, crossing his ankles under the table. "I don't wanna say I told you, but.."

Jonas kicks him and there's a grin on his face but Isak knows him. He waits until Mahdi and Magnus are engaged in a conversation together before he nudges his shoulder with his own.

"Maybe you were just in a sex haze?" Isak whispers to him.

He smiles back hopeful, "Maybe."

Isak's phone goes off with a text from Vilde, and shooting an apologetic smile to Jonas, he opens it as his order arrives.

 

 _Vilde H. 14:56_  
Can you come over today?

~

Isak knocks on Vilde's door, once and then twice quickly and he's bouncing on his toes as he waits for it to open. He hears some shuffling from inside the flat, and he's lifting his hand to knock again when it opens and Vilde's standing there with a grin. Isak hugs her as he's let in, and hangs his coat next to the door.

"How are you?" he asks, making their way into the living room, a little bigger than Isak's own.

"Good," Vilde grabs his hand and pulls him down on the couch excitedly. "I've got some great news!"

Her excitement slowly swallows Isak and without knowing he's smiling too. "Yeah, what?"

"Eva and Jonas hooked up. They had sex."

Isak groans, "I know, I saw their tongues upclose."

Vilde grimaces, "Gross." then she shakes her head, like she's trying to get the image out of her mind. "But anyway, I think they still love each other."

"Why do you think that?" Isak sits closer.

There's a smile on her face as she talks, "Eva got that look on her face this morning." she tries to copy it but Isak only stares at her confused. She gives up, "She also said she wanted to talk to Jonas about it."

Isak bites his lip, "And you're sure that's good?

Vilde nods confidently, "90% sure."

"What's the other 10%?"

"Me reading Eva wrong." She clicks her tongue, "But that rarely happens."

Isak's face softens and after a while he whispers, although he doesn't mean to. "Jonas would love that."

"I would too." Vilde agrees, "I miss them together."

"Yeah, me too."

Vilde's phone lights up on the couch between them and, Isak's not the peeking type, he always looks away when someone gets a text. But he just can't not see the two hearts in the message and he gets curious. Vilde hasn't talked to him about anyone and judging by her blush and reaching for the phone quickly, there is someone that should be talked about.

Isak squints his eyes with a teasing a smile, "Who's Noora?"

"A friend." Vilde sticks her tongue out.

**december 5. tuesday**

Isak loves Tuesdays, he's only got two classes the whole day and sometimes he swears at himself for taking the early ones, but he has more free time for the rest of the day so he lets it go. He gets on the tram while it's still light outside, despite the winter hours, but it quickly grows darker with each stop. Not like he minds it, the Christmas lights on the streets and houses are one of his favourite things to look at while riding the tram.

It starts snowing after 20 minutes and Isak is mesmerized. He thinks about all the winters he's spent with his mother, all the gifts they opened together at Christmas. He lets himself think about one winter they didn't get to share. But it's shadowed over with the next one they could, and this one they surely will as well. He catches himself smiling at nothing in particular but he lets it happen. Everything about this Tuesday is good and he feels at ease.

Until Even gets on the tram. And decides to sit next to Isak, out of all the possible seats.

He groans, "There are literally at least 10 more free seats."

"And miss out on a conversation with you?" Even's leg is pressed against Isak's and he can't get himself to move it.

"You never do." He looks back out the window, the sight not helping him calm down this time. He feels betrayed.

They're sitting in silence for a whole stop and the strange feeling is back again, but this time instead of it being because of talking, he feels strange and undeniably nervous for not talking at all. He tilts his head to look at Even who's only staring ahead, possibly looking at the road in front of them. He doesn't look back and Isak feels ansty.

He clears his throat, "Sooo.. What's the conversation?"

Even turns his head like he's been waiting for Isak to make the first move. "Right. How have you been?"

Isak scoffs, "Really?"

"What?" Even acts offended, "I'm just trying to be considerate, you just broke up with your boyfriend." He smirks when Isak rolls his eyes. "How long were you together again?"

Isak tries to lie but doesn't see the point. "Like a day."

Even clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth, "Yeah, pretty rough."

A laugh is bubbling in Isak's throat, tells himself it's the nerves and he tries to hold it back, tries to play it off with a cough. He turns his head to the window and hides the grin playing out on his face, pretending to be looking at the view. Then he sees his own reflection, sees the big fucking grin and sees Even looking at him and he waits for the tram to crash.

Even doesn't mention it. Instead he starts playing with his fingers, "Remember that sketch I did of you?"

Isak's breath hitches and he's sure his cheeks are becoming the shade of red on Christmas lights. "What about it?"

"I lost it."

His heart beats hard. "That's good."

Even shuffles on the seat, their legs staying pressed tight, arms only an inch away. "Yeah but you see.. Before it got lost, my art teacher saw it."

Isak's head snaps up, "Even!"

"It was an accident!" Even's face is hilarious and Isak wishes he could allow himself to admire it. "And she doesn't know you anyway."

"So," Isak crosses his ankles which makes their thighs touch all the way to their knees. "You think she stole it?"

Even's brows furrow, "I.. What?" He shakes his head with a chuckle, "No I.. I don't think so, but that's not the point."

"What is?" Isak watches his hair fall down onto his forehead.

He looks up and he's hesitant, fish mouthing against his words. "She wants me to do it again, as a drawing."

"Okay?" Isak doesn't see where he's getting with it.

He's drumming against his thigh but Isak pretends to not notice it.

"But I don't have the sketch, right.." he raises an eyebrow and Isak nods, "And it's been too long since I saw you," he whispers, "naked."

Isak's eyes nearly pop out and he stretches his back to see if anyone heard it. "Jesus Christ," he sits back when he finds no one looking at them. "Do you," he swallows, "want me to model for you?" When Even nods, Isak's mouth falls open with a sigh of disbelief, air coming out his nose and he stares at him for a long second. Then his brain catches up, "Can't you find another guy? What the fuck."

"She's an art teacher," Even looks at Isak like he's dumb, "She would be able to tell the difference."

Isak can only laugh although his voice feels shaky, "There's no way I'm doing it."

"Come on, if I don't do it, I fail." Even leans closer.

"Well, you fail then." Isak pushes at his chest, "I don't care."

"Think about it."

"No, thanks."

Isak watches him as Even gets off one stop earlier than him, watches him put his hoodie on to protect his hair from the snow. He sees a snowflake fall and die on his nose, he sees Even look up at the sky with an easy smile like he's apologizing for killing it. Isak breathes shakily. The tram starts rolling along and in time Even looks at Isak through the window and Isak's mouth falls open, being caught.

Isak lets his head hit the seat as hard as it can and he shuts his eyes, feeling the loss of Even's thigh against his.

**december 6. wednesday**

_Even 21:21_  
Have you changed your mind

 _21:22_  
I won't

 _Even 21:24_  
But then I'll fail

 _21:26_  
Not my fault

 _Even 21:26_  
It would exactly be yours

  
_Even 21:30_  
Okay fuck you then

 _Even 21:36_  
But let me know if you change your mind

 

**december 7. thursday**

After Isak gets home from uni, throwing his bag on the couch, he lets his tired feet and empty stomach lead him into the kitchen. He hopes Jonas didn't eat his food because he would rather starve to death than get on his feet again all the way to the shop.

When he walks in, though, Jonas is sitting at their small table stuffing his mouth with kebab. He notices another box unopened next to his and he sighs in relief. He loves Jonas.

"It's still warm." he says around a mouthful.

Isak sits down and opens the box like he hasn't eaten in days. He moans embarrassingly at the taste when it touches his tongue but Jonas only laughs, so he keeps eating.

Jonas swallows with a smile and reaches all the way over to pat Isak's shoulder. "Isak, my favourite friend."

It takes Isak by surprise and his laugh almost makes the food drop out of his mouth. "What's up with you?" He asks as he's wiping at his mouth.

Jonas sits back, hands in his lap. "Love is a wonderful thing."

Isak smiles, "Eva?"

"Mhm," Jonas hums, "We talked and turns out she feels the same." his eyes sparkle and it makes Isak's heart so incredibly warm, he can't fit the food in his mouth because of his grin.

"That's really nice, I'm happy for you, Jonas."

His shoulders relax and he puts his elbows back on the table, grabbing his food closer to him. "So, Saturday? You, me, the boys, Fifa."

The smile freezes on Isak's face and he looks at his food. "Uh, I can't."

Jonas digs his fork into his food, "You have other plans? With who?"

Isak chews for longer than neccessary, saving himself time. He clears his throat, "With uh, with Vilde."

"Oh, alright." Jonas shrugs and takes his phone, "Another time then."

"Yeah." Isak's back hits the chair and suddenly he's not that hungry anymore.

His phone vibrates in his pocket and he swallows hard, past against the lump in his throat as he reads it.

 

 _Even 16:12_  
Can you come a little earlier on saturday?

 

**december 9. saturday**

Isak hugs the coat tighter around himself as he's walking out of the building, taking a right turn. He's though it over so many times, if he should really go and help the one person he doesn't want to see or stay home and hang out with his friends. Surely most people would choose the latter. But Isak is stupid and when his heart beats twice the amount of normal when he thinks about going over Even's, he figures that's what his heart is longing for. And don't they say to follow your heart?

He gets off the tram where Even always does, and where he did too, a few times. It feels too familiar, the nerves eating at him as he's waiting impatiently for the stop to come. What he didn't think about, because there's always something he doesn't consider into the equation, is the fact that Vilde lives close as well with her friend and so does Eva. Who's walking towards him.

With a grin she hugs him, "Isak, hi!"

Isak's smile comes easy despite everything. "Hey, lovebird." he caresses her back.

She's shy with sparkling eyes, ones that match Jonas', "You heard, then. Why am I not surprised?"

"He tells me everything first." Isak chuckles then his expression softens, "I'm glad for you two."

"Thank you." Eva smiles so hard it reaches her eyes. She bites her lip then, "And I'm sorry for the other day."

"For what?"

"Inviting Even to the party." she sighs, "I know you guys hate each other but you're both my friends."

Isak puts his hands in the pockets of his coat, lifting his shoulders up to his neck. "It's okay, really."

"Are you sure?" Eva studies his face and all Isak can do is nod. It seems to do the job and Eva changes topics. "Where are you going?"

He clears his throat, "To uhh, get some food." he pulls his lips into a smile, "We're gonna play Fifa."

Her mouth forms around an O, "We can go together then!" She rolls on her tiptoes once, excited.

"What?" Isak stares.

Eva laughs softly, "Jonas said I could come over."

Isak bites his bottom lip, his eyes going wide. His tongue clicks, "Ooh, Jonas?" he coughs, "Noo, no. I'm going over Vilde's."

"You're gonna play Fifa with Vilde?" Eva rubs her nose against her scarf.

"Yeah, she wants me to teach her." Isak's hands turn into fists in his pockets, "Wants to impress a girl or something, hah."

She doesn't look like she believes him, or maybe it's because Isak knows she shouldn't, but she shrugs anyway. "Oh okay. Well," she kisses his cheek, "Say hi to her from me."

Isak rubs her elbow, "I will." He lets out a deep sigh after she leaves and keeps walking.

~

He's staring at Even's door, the small 21 standing on the top, similar to his own flat's, except Even's is gold.

He's biting his lips nervously and cracks his fingers too often. He's still not sure about doing this, he hasn't been here for a month. He takes a breath, hand in a fist, ready to knock. And he doesn't. He spins around, biting his finger and swears silently. He scratches the back of his neck and goes to try again.

Then he's distracted by a noise on his right and when he turns to look, he notices a woman standing there and staring straight at Isak. Panicking, Isak knocks without thinking. He doesn't need her to call the police on him if she thinks he wants to break in. He gives her a smile and she goes inside when Even's door opens.

The smile on Isak's face falls as his eyes catch his naked shoulders and collarbones. He's wearing a tank top, in the middle of December and the more Isak looks, the more he feels like July. He sees Even's chest rising and his hand grips the handle, tight.

Isak tears his eyes from Even's body and only feels a little embarrassed for staring so long. "Make it quick."

Even seems to go back to his normal self again, opening the door more so Isak can walk in. Their shoulders touch and Isak wishes he wasn't wearing so many layers, so he could feel his skin. "Hello to you, too."

Isak takes his coat off along with his scarf, standing in the middle of the room, looking around awkwardly like he's here for the first time. In a way, he is. Even takes his clothes and hangs them next to his own in silence.

"So, you're alone?" Isak tries to make conversation.

"Yeah," Even comes back next to him, "I figured you don't want to meet the boys."

Isak nods, not sure how he feels about it. He obviously is thankful he doesn't have to explain himself, and why he's getting naked in Even's room, why he's letting him draw him naked. But he hasn't seen them in a while and it feels like he's not keeping in touch with his siblings. He knows he's to blame too, for not texting them, he just doesn't know how they would pick up their friendship after everything.

Even starts walking towards his room and Isak's heart breaks and mends at the same time.  
"In your room?"

"My bed is the most comfortable," he steps inside, "You should know."

And Isak does know. Exhaling a breath he's been holding since Even walked up to him, with hanging head he follows Even into his room.

Nothing's changed. Maybe it's a little more messy but it still looks the same. His sketches hanging on the wall next to his bed, the bed – surprisingly – made, the desk on the other side filled with books and papers and everything else those cover.

Even pulls the beanbag from his table and positions it so it's facing the bed. He's searching through the mess of books, Isak guesses for his notebook. He doesn't look at Isak as he speaks,

"Just, uh, take your clothes off."

"Now?" Isak asks and maybe he shouldn't do this. Maybe he should turn around and walk out of the flat, and forget this ever happened. Maybe he should go back to ignoring Even.

He looks at Isak, raising his eyebrows. "No, I thought we would have a little chat before, get to know each other and all."

Isak rolls his eyes but turns his back to Even and prays it will be over soon. He pulls his sweater and shirt over his head at once and it feels a bit better since it's so warm in the flat. With slow hands, he starts unbuttoning his jeans and then steps out of it to the song he quickly makes up in his head. It's called Fuck, and the lyrics are ten thousand lines of FuckFuckFuck. He's got it all down, the easiest and most relatable song he's heard in his whole life.

He takes it up a notch, adding a few lines of Shit to the lyrics, as he shakily steps out of his boxers, too. Maybe the air isn't that warm after all in the flat, it suddenly drops down and Isak's shaking with the cold. He forgets Even is in the room until he hears him cough awkwardly. Isak turns his head only to look behind him.

Even fixes his hair and dims the light just the right amount. "Right. Just.. lie on the bed with your stomach and.. you know."

Even's going through the pages in his book, waiting for Isak. Isak covers himself in the front as he climbs on the bed, and he feels dirty like he's not supposed to be there, and he feels hot like his whole body is on fire, especially his cheeks which are burning.

He props himself up on his right elbow, holding his head in his palm while his left arm is lying out next to his head lazily. He's aware of his naked ass just, being there, and that Even will be staring at it but he hears the sound of Even's pencil on the paper, and he relaxes.

Isak smirks, "Hey, Even?" their eyes meet but it's not heavy. Isak licks his lips, "Paint me like one of your french girls."

Even laughs genuinely, and it's been too long since Isak's heard the sound. He tries to not let it get to him as he's laughing along with him but for the moment he forgets they're supposed to hate each other. Even picks up a pillow from the floor next to him and aims it at Isak with success. Isak throws it back and Even catches it, pressing a finger against his mouth. Isak nods seriously and stops laughing but there's a grin on both of their faces for almost the whole time Even draws.

~

It's been at least one hour, possibly more, he doesn't know but it's definitely been too much of Even looking at his ass. He blushed each time Even lifted his gaze and tilted his head, to get the best of it. But most importantly, Isak's hand feels too uncomfortable under his head.

"Are you done?"

Even sucks his bottom lip between his teeth, "Almost."

Isak groans, "My hand is dead."

There's a smirk on Even's face as he draws, "Oh, you can move."

Isak's hand falls and his mouth drops open in disbelief, "You didn't tell me!"

Even pulls an innocent expression, "Oops?"

Isak lets his face hit the mattress and God, it feels good. He stretches his whole body a little, making sure he doesn't accidentally flash Even. His nose is burried into the sheets and he inhales Even's scent as he breathes, keeping it inside as it flows through his veins, then he exhales.

The silence is more deafening suddenly and it takes him a moment to realize the pencil has stopped working. He swallows hard, his heart too loud in his ears. He can feel Even's eyes boring a hole into his body.

"So?" he says against the mattress, muffled.

Even clears his throat, "It's done."

Isak looks up relieved, "Good." and he's about to sit up when he thankfully realizes he's naked. "Can you bring me a glass of water?"

Even hums and stands up, putting the drawing on the beanbag and leaving the room. Isak quickly gets up and puts his boxers on then walks to where Even's been sitting and picks up the drawing.

Isak's breathing quickens as his eyes scan through every little detail Even didn't forget to add. From the freckle above his lips to the one on his side. Isak's trying to sort through his thoughts and feelings, but all he can think is wow.

He hears Even's socked footsteps coming closer and in a second he's behind Isak, holding a glass of water. "What do you think?"

His breath is hitting the back of Isak's neck and he closes his eyes before he replies, "You're really good."

"So is the model." Even's voice is barely above a whisper. "Here." he brings the glass in front of Isak and takes the drawing from his hands. Isak's shoulder is pressing against Even's chest and he doesn't know if it's his body that's burning or Even's, or maybe both.

"Thanks." his voice is weak.

He's holding the glass in both of his hands, afraid he would drop it if Even moves, like he's keeping Isak together.

Isak's looking at Even's lips, then he's looking at Even staring at Isak's lips. Isak swallows and Even follows the movement of his Adam apple, both of them breathing hard. Isak's mouth falls open and Even licks his own lips. Isak is sure he can feel Even's heartbeat through his shoulder, merging with his own and becoming one big messy of beats, like it isn't sure if it wants to stop or go on. Isak isn't sure either.

Even has moved closer, Isak is sure of that, he wasn't this close in the beginning. He can feel his breaths on his face and he can almost feel his lips on his own. Isak turns his body a little so that his neck isn't in an uncomfortable position, but he doesn't move too much to break the spell they're both under.

What breaks it, is Even's phone going off loud in their ears.

They jump apart like they've been caught. Isak nearly drops the glass and the drawing falls on the beanbag from Even's hands as he fishes his phone out of his pocket.

"Hey, Mikael." he answers, not leaving the room. Isak drinks his water while he tries to calm his heart. "Uh no, I think I've got enough."

Isak looks over at him the same time as Even turns around. He bites down on his tongue, raising his eyebrows then goes to grab his clothes, putting them on faster than it came off. It's supposed to be the other way around, Isak snorts.

"Yeah just bring milk, then." Even's voice is a little annoyed. Not too much but Isak picks up on it. "Bye."

Isak's looking at him fully clothed, waiting for something. He doesn't know what and he doesn't expect anything, really. But for some reason it still shakes his heart wrong when Even tells him the boys are home soon and he should leave. Isak acts like it's not a big deal. Because it isn't.

Even hands him his coat and scarf as silent as he was hanging them up. Isak doesn't bother buttoning it before he walks to the door and opens it. He's closing it behind him but it gets stuck. He looks back and he sees Even's hand on it, pulling it back. Isak feels like he's in a fucking romance movie.

He lets go of the door and Even steps outside. "Thank you, Isak."

Isak clenches his jaw, "Never again."

"Good." Even answers but there's no threat behind his voice. Isak walks away confused and without a smile, much like he did the last time.

~

The tram ride home is boring and long but somehow still not long enough. It's dark outside when he reaches the building though and he's making the steps up to his floor slowly, like his body is drained of energy. He almost misses a step as he's thinking back to the warmth of Even's body against his. He shakes his head and hurries up before he could think about him again and die.

Jonas spots him first when he steps through the door. "Hey," he doesn't wait for Isak though and flops down on the couch. "Taught Vilde some good tricks?"

Isak remembers his lie quickly and he's proud of himself. He takes off his shoes and walks inside the living room, grabbing one of the two beers on the table. Jonas' always thinking of him.

He opens it, "I tried, she learns slowly though."

"Do I?" Vilde walks out of the kitchen and it's the second time in the day that he nearly drops something.

Jonas and Vilde are both looking at him questioningly as Isak sips his beer, trying to come up with anything. It doesn't work, as usual. He's better at making up lies beforehand, not on the spot.

He puts the beer down, "Right." and slowly starts walking back, towards the bathroom. "I'm tired so... Bye."

Jonas catches him before he could close the door, though. His voice isn't loud so Vilde can't hear. "Where were you?"

Isak opens then closes his mouth a few times. "Why is she here?"

"We were worried." Jonas says, "Where were you?"

"Out."

"Why did you lie about it?" After a long second Jonas leans his shoulder against the doorframe, his expression teasing. "Were you on a date?"

"No!" Isak thinks better of it though, acting like he gives up. "Yes."

Jonas searches his face for something, probably a lie. Which is definitely there. "Yeah? What's his name?"

And, obviously, the only name Isak can think of right now is Even. Because the world hates him. Isak's backing away from the door, stepping more inside the bathroom slowly, in hopes of another name popping into his head in time.

"Adrian." he blurts out and he squints his eyes. Jonas is about to ask more but Isak closes the door in his face and lets out a relieved breath. He knows Jonas won't pressure him for more information if Isak isn't willing to give them.

He stands under the shower until Vilde leaves, washing the remaining scent of Even off his body.

~

His door opens and it's hard to see who's standing there. Isak's eyes feel foggy but he notices it can't be more than 6 in the morning, no lights coming from outside his windows. The door closes and as the person comes closer, his silhouatte familiar, Isak knows it's him.

He sits up and he can make out Even's face now, a slight frown on his forehead.

"What are you doing here?" Isak whispers.

Even sits on his bed and looks down at his feet, "It's grey." he says and when Isak doesn't understand, he smiles. "The day is grey, Isak."

His stomach does an unpleasant flip and he reaches for Even's hand but Even pulls it back, shaking his head.

Isak thinks, "Is it because of me?"

"Everything," Even looks at him, "is because of you." Then he's climbing up further on the bed, Isak's back falling against the wall. Even straddles him and takes his face in his hands. "It's so grey." He leans closer and whispers, "But you're not."

Isak sighs, closing his eyes. He feels Even's lips hover over his, their noses bumping into each other in a sweet way he loves. Isak parts his lips slightly and he feels their breaths blending together. His heart is beating, it's beating so fast in his chest and Even moves his head teasing, then Isak wakes up to his quick heartbeats.

His eyes shoot open and he stares at the ceiling until his breath goes back to normal. Fuck.

 

**december 10. sunday**

It's really not uncommon, it has happened countless times before, but he still stares surprised when he walks out of his bedroom midday, only to see Magnus spread out on the loveseat in their flat.

He rolls his eyes fondly at the way Magnus is grinning down at his phone so hard he doesn't bother to acknowledge Isak. He walks into the kitchen to get coffee, leaving the door open.

"Who are you talking to?"

It takes a second for Magnus' answer to come. "Cecil."

Isak brings his coffee back into the living room with an impressed expression, sitting down on the couch. "The girl you made out with?"

Magnus nods excitedly, "Turns out we have a lot in common."

Isak drinks his coffee while he's going through all of his social media, deleting the spam messages in his email account, bored. He answers to his mother's text about Christmas and just as he presses send, he hears a squeal coming from Jonas' room. He looks up at Magnus with a confused face but he's still too preoccupied with his phone.

The door to Jonas' room opens then, Isak not having to think too much about what's going on in there. But then Eva walks out, her hair a mess, with Jonas following behind and there's a matching grin on both of their faces.

Isak stares at Eva, "When did you get here?"

She tilts her head and teases, "Not everyone sleeps until noon, Isak."

"Yeah, Isak." Magnus looks up from his phone.

Isak shows off his best fake smile to him, "I'm glad you're finally paying attention to me."

Jonas stops next to Eva, bringing her close by the waist. He looks at Isak then back at her. "Isak, here, was on a date last night."

Isak groans at the same time Eva laughs and she doesn't seem surprised at all. "No way." she deadpans.

Jonas looks at her, "You knew about it?"

Isak panics. She knows Even, they're friends. Could it be that Even told her? Do they talk about personal things at all? Isak sits up, anxiously waiting for Eva to speak.

"I knew it from the second he said Vilde wants to learn Fifa." He laughs then, his shoulders relaxing.

"Yeah?" Jonas turns her body towards himself, "You're so smart."

He pulls her in for a kiss which turns out to be two and then more. Isak looks away, feeling like he's intruding their moment. His eyes fall on Magnus who still seems to be talking to Cecil, if the painful grin across his face is anything to go by.

Isak's heart is full yet empty.

His phone goes off with a text and he's never been quicker to grab it. His excitement subsides when the name on the screen isn't the one he was secretly hoping for.

 _Vilde 12:31_  
Isakyaki!! I'm going on a date and you're the only one I can reach  
Do I look okay?  
[ **image attached** ]

 _12:33_  
You look amazing, she would be stupid not to like you

 

He almost locks his phone but stops when he sees the conversation under Vilde's contact. He takes a breath, hovering above his name, hesitantely tapping down on it. He brings up the keyboard and starts slowly typing, unsure on what the right thing to say is. He decides on something not as serious, knowing Even would reply to it with a witty comment.

 

 _12:44_  
Hope your teacher likes my ass

Even reads the message a minute later and Isak is bouncing his legs, waiting for his reply. It doesn't come after 5 minutes though, and it doesn't come after 15.

Isak bites the inside of his cheek and scrolls back up to their old messages.

 

5 November 2017

  
_Even 9:20_  
Hey Isak

  
_9:22_  
Stop texting me

  
_Even 9:22_  
Fuck you.

3 November 2017

 _Even 16:45_  
I'm alone now ;)  
When are you coming over?

  
_16:47_  
I'm leaving in 10

 _Even 16:48_  
Okay  <3

1 November 2017

  
_8:57_  
I'm bored ,keep me company

 _Even 9:00_  
Pay attention in class, Isak

 _9:01_  
But you're more interesting

 _Even 9:03_  
While thats really flattering  
I won't help you fail

 _9:03_  
:(

24 October 2017

  
_Even 14:11_  
Wanna grab a drink?

 _14:13_  
Is this a date?

 _14:15_  
Is it?

 _14:20_  
Kb at 16.30?

13 October 2017

 _Even 19:41_  
This tea doesn't taste the same without you

 _19:45_  
Eveeen I have so much homework

 _Even 19:46_  
Okay, I'll just drink it here alone in the dark, almost empty café

 _Even 19:48_  
Maybe someone spiked it, I'm feeling dizzy

 _19:50_  
Ugh. On my way

 _Even 19:51_  
<3

3 October 2017

 _7:38_  
What's todays colour?

 _Even 7:59_  
The colour of your eyes

 _8:04_  
What does that mean?

 _Even 8:04_  
I miss you

1 October 2017

 _1:36_  
Hope you're okay

 

He stops reading after that, locks his phone and throws his head on the back of the couch with a silent groan. He doesn't know what was between them, if they were dating or only playing with each other. They never talked about it, they just let anything happen. And maybe that was the problem, maybe if Isak asked him about it, he would've seen it coming.

 

**december 13. wednesday**

There's a grey cloud above the city and it looks like it's going to snow any minute. Isak hurries to the café close to the university's building, his hands cold even under his gloves. He slips through the door as someone walks out and stands in line, searching for his wallet.

He hears the cashier thanking the man in front of Isak and without looking, Isak steps forward too early. He bumps into him and his drink almost spills, his face burning from embarrassment.

"Shit, sorry. I didn-" He looks up and Even is looking back. He freezes, all the words in his vocabulary suddenly vanished, except for one. "Even."

He doesn't say anything back, looks down at the floor and then he's walking away towards the tables. The cashier clears her throat, ready to take Isak's order and he wonders if it's a good enough story to tell her coworkers later.

He gets his coffee, tips her as an apology of having to witness an awkward confrontation. If you can even call it that. Isak just doesn't seem to know what it is between them, ever.  
After a little bit of searching through the place, he spots Even next to a window. He's got his book laid out in front of him on one side, highlighter in one hand, the other on the keyboard of his laptop on his other side. Isak walks up to him slowly and tries to mask the fact that he's nervous.

"Hey." he stops in front of his table.

Even looks up warily, "Hey."

Isak nods his chin towards his book, "What's up with your art project?"

"Everything's good." he puts the cap back on his highlighter.

"I bet the teacher let you pass because of my ass and not your skills." Isak chuckles, placing his weight on one leg.

He doesn't expect Even to laugh along, but he doesn't expect him either to sigh defeated without even a smirk. "What do you want, Isak?"

"What?"

"Listen," he looks behind them, then his gaze is back on Isak. "I'm sorry if you misunderstood that moment in the flat, but-"

"I didn't." Isak's face is tight with a fake smile, it almost hurts. "Just wanted to know about the drawing."

Even nods, "You have your answer."

"I guess I do." Isak snorts bitterly. He looks out the window, scratching the bridge of his nose then shakes his head with a laugh just as bitter, and walks away.

~

Isak storms out the café faster than his legs could catch up, nearly falling over a few times on his way back to uni. His coffee spills and it burns his hand but his heart burns hotter. There are tears in the corner of his eyes, which he doesn't let fall, and he sits in the back of the class, the professor's voice a blur in Isak's mind.

He doesn't know why he thought Even might feel whatever it was between them, the magnets pulling all of their insides together like it can't exist without the other. But then it was like Even turned his opposite side and they slipped away from each other so fast like it's danger to even be in the same place.

Even fucked him over once and Isak - sweet, negative, hopeful Isak let him do it again. Isak let him close, he let his guards down when his clothes came off, and he allowed himself to feel. And he hoped Even's laugh and kind eyes were a proof of him telling Isak that it's alright, he feels it too. Turns out he didn't, he never did, and he used him again.

But he's not getting away with it this time.

When his classes are over after what feels like forever, and without stopping for his friends who call out his name about the coat he leaves there, he pushes hard against the building's door and walks to the closest tram station.

His fingers are angrily drumming on his thighs as he sits, his legs bouncing. He's freezing and he regrets not taking his coat but he's distracted by his phone vibrating in his pocket. After a while it blends in with the buzzing in his body, so he ignores. The Christmas lights on the streets doesn't help either when he looks out the window, and he only gets angrier when he sees a couple laugh while their arms are hooked.

He gets off one stop before his usual and he takes a left turn, leading himself towards Even's flat. He takes the stairs and his steps are hard and loud against them and in the back of his mind he worries about his feet hurting the next day.

He stops in front of 21 and unlike Saturday, he knocks immediately. His fingers hurt and he's not sure if it's because of the heavy knocks or the cold. He doesn't care, either. He knocks a second time then he hears a small bark coming from the other flat next to it, he only feels bad for a moment before the door in front of him opens.

Even steps back surprised when he sees him. "Isak?"

Isak doesn't let himself think about how good Even looks. He pushes against the door and lets himself in, Even backtracking with his mouth hanging open.

Isak closes the door then turns to Even, "I just think you could be nicer at least now, you know." He lets out a bitter laugh and walks forward. "I lied to my friends so I could come get naked for your stupid class," he points at Even, "I helped you pass and you get mad when I ask about it?" He stops to breathe and when Even doesn't answer he throws his hands up, frustrated. "It's my bare ass, you owe me an answer!"

Even's shoulders are tense but he manages to keep his voice calm, "I did give you one."

"Yeah but you were an asshole!" Isak furrows his brows, his jaw clenching.

Even snorts and it's the first time since Isak's here that he shows any emotion. "Let's not argue about who's the bigger asshole here." he fakes a smile, "We know who would win."

Isak's hands are turning into a fist and then out, pressing his thumb against his palm. He feels like his heart is going to burst with everything that's happened the past few months, and he just can't do it.

He takes another step towards Even, "I fucking hate you," he puts his finger against Even's chest, "You're the most obnoxious and arrogant person I've ever met."

And Even rolling his eyes at him is all it takes for Isak to push him. He doesn't mean to, and he's about to stupidly apologize, seeing Even fall against the couch, when Even's jaw clench the same way Isak's did, and he's pushed back before he realizes.

Isak's back hits the wall next to the door and he groans at the pain, looking up at Even with a daring expression. He's biting the inside of his cheek hard, afraid it will start bleeding. He's staring at Even who's taking careful steps towards him, both of their eyes heavy. Isak is about to push again but suddenly his arms are pinned against the wall, above his head, his hips secured by Even's own.

Even grits through his teeth, "Stop."

Isak tries to free his arms, tugging on them but Even's hold is strong. He doesn't look into his eyes, his gaze fixed on Even's chest and he notices how fast they're both breathing. He tugs on his arms again and their chest falls and rises the same time, like it's trying to mend together.

He pushes his hips forward instead, and when Even pushes back to hold him there, his knee falls between Isak's legs. His breath hitches when Even's thighs presses against his groin. His mouth opens and he allows himself to finally look up, only to see Even's gaze fixed between his legs. His lips are parted the same way and Isak closes his own. Even looks up, their eyes meeting, and Isak lifts his chin, head falling back against the wall.

Their breaths are mingling and they're staring at each other like they haven't met in a long time and they're trying to find out what has changed. Isak's ears are ringing and he feels like there's a tiny person inside his head playing the drums to the rhythm of his heartbeats. Isak glances down at Even's lips, breathing hard, and then they close tight as he swallows. Isak watches his Adam apple move and his nostrils flare with a heavy breath through them. His eyes fall back onto Even's and he gives up, his arms in Even's hold relaxes and in what feels like relief, he exhales.

Even's posture changes as well, his shoulders dropping but hands still holding Isak's arms up. He leans so close it's impossible to look at his eyes without his vision getting blurry, so Isak stares at his lips instead and tries to breathe for his own sake.

Isak moves his head a little, their noses touching, and Isak has to shut his eyes tight while his lips part. Even draws small circles with his head, their lips coming closer each time. Even stops moving, his nose squeezing Isak's, and the same time Isak opens his eyes, Even licks his bottom lip like he wants it just as bad and then closes the gap between them.

It forces a breath out of Isak's nose even though he was waiting for it. It doesn't last long, the kiss only a press of lips, and when Even moves back just an inch, Isak's head follows as far as Even's hold lets him. They're breathing like it was their first kiss, like they're on new terrority and aren't sure if it's safe.

Isak tilts his head so that he can look at Even clearly and he feels his eyelids half closing, the sight of Even's blown pupils sending a shiver down his spine. His body shakes with it and his dick presses down on Even's thigh. This is definitely not how he imagined the confrontation would go.

His chest rises, Even's brow raising for a second like he doesn't know if he imagined it or not. Their gaze quickly swings between their lips and eyes in question, asking each other if it's allowed. It's answered with Isak leaning forward, parting his lips in a kiss and then Even breaks them only to kiss deeper.

Even lets go of Isak's arms and they fall into his hair, tugging on it slightly as they kiss hard against the wall, theor bodies grinding together. Even's hands find Isak's lower back and then slide further down to his ass, bringing it closer with a tight grisp. Isak folds his arms behind Even's neck, moving them away from the wall and towards the room without a stop in the kiss.

They bump into the back of the couch and Even almost falls with Isak on top but he manages to lift themselves and they laugh into each other's mouth, teeth crashing in an uncomfortable way. Even uses his strength to pick Isak up by his thighs and Isak crosses his ankles tight around Even's waist, and with another deep kiss Even leads them into his room.

He locks the door behind them and Isak throws himself against Even, the opposite of earlier, and he eagerly kisses down his neck, sucking on the soft skin as Even throws his head back in pleasure. He grabs his ass again and pulls him close, making both of them groan at the friction, and before Isak breaks from his neck, he kisses the mark that's forming there.

Even pushes Isak away just a little to get rid of his shirt and Isak does the same with his sweater, this time glad for leaving the coat. Even throws him on the bed carefully and waits until Isak slides up so his head is on the pillows before he climbs on top of him, legs straddling his thighs. He leans down and kisses Isak, Isak's back arching as Even's fingers hold his sides tight, pulling him even closer.

Isak moves his hips up as Even moves his down, their dicks growing harder in their pants. Even drops his head on Isak's shoulder and Isak runs his fingers through his hair, both of them breathing heavy into each other's ears, the air between them hot. Even lets out a whimper and that's all it takes for Isak to roll them around, and he kneels besides Even's body, Even's hands on Isak's thighs. Isak pulls down Even's sweatpants with some help and Even slides his fingertips down Isak's torso as Isak frees his ankles from the pants.

Isak's becoming uncomfortable in his own sweatpants but he tries to ignore it, kissing Even's collarbones and licking the space between them. Even draws circles with his hands on Isak's ass, thrusting his hips up in time to feel Isak's dick.

After a while Isak starts moving down on Even's body, stopping at his nipples and sucking on both of them for a second before he licks his lips and places kisses in a line all the way down to his navel. He brings his hands to the waistband of his boxers and pulls them down just a little, licking under his belly button, feeling Even's dick throbbing next to his face. With an amused smirk he goes to get rid of the clothing, too slowly even for himself, and he looks up at Even who has his head lifted, watching Isak with his mouth open.

Isak's heart beats hard when Even's dick pops from his boxers and he stops pulling them, kissing the head once and he feels Even's body tense. With a quicker movement he drags it down to his knees and kisses the head once more, placing more kisses next to it, just to tease. When Even groans annoyed but aroused, Isak takes a hold of his dick and after a slow, long lick up his shaft, he takes him into his mouth. Even's hand comes to grab Isak's hair and Isak shuts his eyes in pleasure, Even's moans the only sound in his ears.

~

Isak wipes his lube covered fingers grossly into the sheets and gets rid of his sweatpants and boxers. He tugs on his dick a few times, rolling the condom on before he opens Even's legs more apart, kneeling between them. He pulls him lower by the hips and lifts him a little, positioning himself in line with Even's hole.

He slowly and gently pushes in, their moaning hot and dirty in the air, and when he's inside of Even, he puts his weight on his left arm. He brings his right hand next to Even's head, finding Even's hand there and as Isak starts moving, Even laces their fingers together and Isak kisses him passionately.

~

Even arches his back in an angle that makes Isak come undone, he leans down and biting Even's shoulder, he comes.

He doesn't stop moving but his thrusts are lazy and Even tilts his head so his lips touch his ear as he moans, "Isak."

Isak kisses the bitemark his teeth left and he pulls out carefully, removing the condom and ties it before he throws it to the floor to collect it later.

Isak knocks Even's hands away from his dick and he puts his mouth around it, both of Even's hands in Isak's hair as he's trying to hold back his thrusts. Isak sucks until Even spills into his mouth with a long moan and Isak takes it until the last drop, kissing the head one last time before he starts moving back up.

He licks at the side of Even's neck, up to his jaw and then licks his bottom lip which makes Even open his mouth, inviting Isak in. Even brings his hand up to Isak's cheek and he holds it softly as they kiss, later tucking a piece of hair behind his ear. The slow kiss becomes a series of small kisses and Even slaps Isak's ass and in revenge Isak bites his lip but so that it doesn't hurt. Isak rolls off of him with a laugh and collapses next to him, head on Even's chest, falling asleep while waiting for their breaths to go back to normal.

 

**december 14. thursday**

Isak wakes up to something tickling his chest and he has to blink a few times until he realizes he's not in his own room. He feels a weight where it tickles then tilting his chin down he sees a mop of messy hair on his naked torso, his legs under the blanket with Even's.

He soon realizes the tickling is Even's eyelashes, when Isak moves his body and it stops, as Even looks up at him with a nervous smile. It hurts to grin right after waking up but Isak tries, and when Even grins back and kisses his forehead, Isak forgets about the pain.

Even props himself on his forearm and Isak sneaks an arm around his back and rubs the skin there, his voice raspy when he speaks, "Your bed really is the most comfortable."

"Wait until you taste my scrambled eggs." he gives him a daring look.

Isak raises his eyebrows, "Oh yeah?" and when Even nods and leans in, Isak's quick to kiss him.

~

They put their boxers on, wearing each other's shirts and walk out of the room silently. As Isak gets himself together in bathroom, Even checks the other boys' rooms, giving Isak a thumbs up and a kiss when they switch places in the bathroom.

Isak waits for Even to finish up, hopping on the kitchen counter, sipping on some water. When Even walks in he stops in the door and stares at Isak for a moment before walking over and kissing his cheek. Isak blushes and downs the rest of the water in one go.

The smell of food fills probably the whole apartment and Isak's stomach growls too many times in a minute. Even tries to shush his hunger, giving him small kisses instead and Isak pouts every time Even walks back to the stove, afraid the eggs burn.

"So," Even blows on the spatula with the food and holds it to Isak's mouth. Isak gladly takes the bite and it feels like Heaven. Even watches him as he chews it and when Isak swallows he asks confidently, "How is it?"

Just to spike him, Isak acts like he's thinking about it, pulling his mouth all possible ways. Even waits patiently as a smirk sits out on Isak's face, "You taste better."

Even groans and hits Isak's stomach playfully, but kisses him right after.

His back is behind Isak while he puts the food out on plates. "I thought you would leave again before I wake up."

The air changes between them to heavy. Isak crosses his ankles, "No one came in saying they're your girlfriend, so."

Even turns around, "What? Sonja said that?" he frowns, "She said no one was here when she came."

"Yeah, well." Isak shrugs, "I was."

He puts the forks down and turns his whole body towards Isak, "I thought you left because you.." he snorts bitterly, "had your fuck and didn't want anything else."

Isak reaches out a hand frowning, and after Even takes it he pulls him closer between his legs, shaking his head. "I thought I was just your secret lover while you had a perfect life with your girlfriend."

Even sighs and looks down, "We broke up way before we met." he looks up, "But she thought it was temporary."

"It wasn't?"

"No." Even laces their fingers.

Isak caresses his hand with his thumb while thinking. "But at the shop.. and the party. You were with her."

"We're friends I guess and uh," he snorts, scratching the back of his neck with his free hand. "Her new boyfriend was always there too."

"Oh." Isak lets out a laugh because, he pretended – or at least tried to pretend – he was dating Magnus so that Even sees he's not single either, but they both were. His laughter dies down and he squints his eyes, "So..I'm not an arrogant asshole?"

"No you're not." Even chuckles, "You're a nice asshole."

Isak proudly grins and pulls Even's hand around his neck, placing his own hand on Even's waist and he kisses him sweetly.

Even smiles into the kiss before he steps back, "I'm sorry I said that."

"I think from your point I deserved that." He pecks his lips, "Sorry for leaving."

"Sorry for not going after you."

Isak mumbles against his lips, "Too many apologies."

"You're right." Even wraps his other arm around Isak's neck, clasping his hands behind it, and he lets his hips touch the counter. He whispers, "Thank you for being here now."

"No place I'd rather be." Isak whispers back and slides his hands down to Even's hips, rubbing circles into his hipbone as he kisses him deep and slow, like they've got all the time in the world. Which, on a Thursday, they clearly don't but he doesn't let it bother him.

"But fuck," He suddenly breaks the kiss and throws his head back, "We could've been having sex this whole time if we talked."

Even laughs, surprised, then his hands start to travel down Isak's body, under his shirt. "We can make up for all that time now."

Isak wiggles his eyebrows, scrambled eggs long forgotten as Even starts kissing his neck, his hands on his sides under the shirt. Isak slides towards him so that their bodies are flushed together and he keeps Even close by wrapping his legs around his thighs.

Even brings his hand to rub Isak's dick through his boxers, peppering kisses under his ear, biting gently down on his earlobe. With a groan Isak pulls Even's lips from his ear and holds his face between his hands, staring at him while Even's hand is working him. Then Isak licks his lips and kisses Even hungrily.

Isak tastes two kinds of eggs that morning.

 

**december 16. saturday**

Even closes his laptop as the movie ends, placing it next to himself. Isak snuggles up to his side, burrying his nose into his chest.

"Did you like it?" Even asks while he plays with his hair.

Isak nods against his body, his hair tickling Even and he laughs, Isak's heart skipping a beat at that. It's become his favourite sound probably in the whole world.

"It was a little cliché b-"

He's interrupted by a knock on the door, making both of them look up.

Mutta pops his head in with his eyes shut tight and Even laughs, rolling his eyes. "We're not naked."

He lets out a breath like he's been holding it for a while and shows off his biggest smile, "Okay good." he opens the door a little more and Isak can't help but smile back. "Elias asks if you wanna help decorate later. With Isak."

Isak's breath hitches and Even hugs him close into his side with one arm, turning his head to him in question. Isak tries his best to nod despite his body feeling paralyzed and Even nods back, then at Mutta thankfully. "We would love that."

He throws up a peace sign and Isak snorts then he's out of the room, leaving Isak feel overwhelmed. He met the boys earlier today when he came over, Elias opening the door. Isak felt nervous about seeing them again but then Elias pulled him into a hug and the rest of them didn't give him any dirty looks so Isak exhaled all his stress into Even's hug later.

Even kisses his temple and smiles softly, "You okay?"

Isak nods, sitting up more and draws random figures on Even's stomach. "There's a Christmas party next week at the flat." he stops and sneaks an arm around his waist, "Wanna come?"

"Really?" Even raises his eyebrows, caressing Isak's arm, "All your friends who hate me will be there."

Isak rolles his eyes, "Eva loves you." he presses a kiss on his collarbone.

"Reassuring." Even chuckles, "She couldn't beat me up anyway."

"No one's gonna beat you up." Isak lets his head fall on Even's chest dramatically, making Even's breath hitch. Isak smirks against his shirt, "And it's not true."

Even lifts his body, crunching his stomach so Isak looks back up at him. "What? " he waits for Isak's eyecontact and grins, "You think she could knock me out?"

Isak nods, trying to keep a straight face."I'm pretty positive, yes."

"Isak Valtersen." Even opens his mouth offended, though the growing grin on his face gives him away. "You're in my bed, eating my food. You're supposed to be on my side."

Isak looks down at his lips, sporting a matching smile. "Just don't wanna lie to you."

Even raises his chin, lips ghosting over Isak's. "You could be more sensitive, though."

Isak hums and Even copies it then they repeat it, laughing against each other's mouth before Isak closes the gap between them in a short kiss. They stop as Isak brings his hand to hold Even's cheek and he starts leaving butterfly kisses all over his face, finishing up with his eyelids. Even scrunches his nose and Isak adds one more on there.

Even suddenly grabs Isak's body and rolls him on his back so now Even is hovering above him, his elbow keeping him up. He kisses him long and sweet, and Isak hooks his finger into the shirt's neck loosely

Creating doublechins for himself, Isak breaks the kiss and Even pulls up to look at Isak properly. He pushes Isak's hair out of his forehead and kisses the skin there.

Isak rolls his face to the side when Even tries to kiss his lips. "Are you coming then?"

Even hums, "On one condition." he places a finger on Isak's lips, dragging his bottom lip down and watches as it pops back up. "If you kiss me right now."

Isak throws his arms around Even's waist forcefully and Even's body falls on top of Isak, knocking the breath out of them. Isak kisses the top of Even's head, inhales the scent of his freshly washed hair then he lets go. Even rests his chin on Isak's chest and kisses his jaw and when Isak complains about the pain his chin gives him, Even jumps on his forearms on both sides of Isak, and kisses him hard.

Isak lets out a small moan into his mouth after they've been kissing for a while and Even has to stop before they could go further. He nods towards the door and they hear the boys shuffling around, probably getting the decorations out. Isak pouts and Even kisses it away, promising to finish what they started later.

 

**december 18. monday**

Even 9:27  
I have to tell you something

9:28  
??

Even 9:30  
I lied.. my art teacher didn't say I can only draw you

9:31  
I KNEW you were talking bullshit!!

Even 9:32  
And you still came?

9:34  
I didn't want you to fail

Even 9:34  
How nice of you really <3  
you were so hot though

9:34  
I thought you would take advantage of the situation

Even 9:35  
I wanted to , so bad. But school first

9:36  
Really? I was just about to ask if you wanted to skip and go over to my flat

Even 9:38  


 

Jonas slides into the seat next to him, making Isak look up. The noise of the classroom suddenly loud in his ears – he totally forgot where he is, texting Even is way too distracting. Not that he's complaining.

"Who are you talking to?"

Isak locks his phone, "No one."

Jonas studies his face like he so often does, "Is no one Adrian?" he wiggles his eyebrows.

"Who?"

"The guy you ditched us for the other day."

"Oh." He doesn't correct him on purpose. "Actually, it is him." It's not exactly a lie, maybe the name is wrong but at least it's the same person.

"Nice," Jonas' face lights up and he sits back in his chair like a proud father. "Will I meet him anytime soon?"

"You already have." Isak winks.

"What? Is his name really Adrian?" Jonas looks at him confused, but like he's just heard the most exciting news in forever. "I don't think I've met an Adrian before." He wanders off and looks to the side, probably going through all of his friends' names quickly. He gives up after a short while, and impatiently looks back at him, "Who is it, Isak?"

The teacher walks through the door then, greeting them, and Isak shrugs with a smirk towards Jonas, putting a finger against his lips. Jonas stares at him in disbelief and grunts, sitting back normally on his seat and takes his notes out.

He slides a paper over to Isak after 20 minutes, asking the same question again. Isak slides it back with "pay attention" written on it and Jonas is excited for one whole second before he reads it.

 

**december 21. thrusday**

They're in the same café where Isak bumped into Even a couple of days ago, though they didn't get to have a table next to the window. It might be for the better since they're working on their homework and there's too much noise there.

Isak sits opposite Even in the back corner where it's the most silent. They've been working without talking to each other for an hour, except for some questions from Even about his own subject, which Isak has barely any idea about. And a couple of encouragements from him, calling Isak a genius and whatnot. Isak is still blushing from that minutes later.

"Isak? I have a question."

"I told you, I'm not that good at your subjects." He says as he underlines a sentence in the book he thinks is important.

"No, it's.." Even takes Isak's hand in his own across the table, "It's not about that."

Isak looks up, putting his pen down. "Oh?"

"Isak." He sees Even take a deep breath, pressing his lips together nervously, his thumb caressing the back of Isak's palm. He exhales with the question, "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Isak raises an eyebrow and blinks away the blur in his eyes he gets after staring for so long. He opens and closes his mouth a few times, at a loss to what to say. Even is looking at him worried and all Isak can do is grin, and Even grins back, and Isak bursts into a laugh from the sudden emotion. He looks down at the table shyly, sucking his lip between his teeth and he shakes his head.

"On one condition," He smirks when Even catches on, and his heart beats a mile a minute. "If you'll be mine."

Even laughs then too, the wide smile creating lovely crinkles by his eyes. He shrugs like Isak is asking a question that has the easiest answer then he squeezes Isak's hand, "We can do that."

"Alright then," Isak bites his lip, smiling around the word, "Boyfriend."

Even stands up to lean across the table and gives Isak an open mouthed kiss, long enough to enjoy it but short so they don't make eyes turn in the small place. Even sits back and kisses Isak's hand then intertwines their fingers, and that's how they study for the rest of the day. Though it's hard to work with one hand and it's even harder to focus, the word boyfriend circling around Isak's brain the whole time.

 

**december 22. friday**

There's a nice buzz in the flat by the time Isak leaves his room, having changed into something more party appropriate. There aren't many people yet, mostly their mutual friends – Even's flatmates meeting Isak's for the first time and immediately hitting it off. He will never forget Magnus' face when he saw Even walk through the door, not knowing whether to shake hands or start explaining how him and Isak fake broke up. Isak nodded at him and he relaxed, pulling Even into a tight hug.

Isak hangs some Christmas ornaments on the tree while humming along to the song playing softly in the background and he smiles when he sees one from his mother. He snaps a picture of it and sends it to her with "Look what I've found." and he pockets his phone before he reads her reply.

He overhears Mutta introducing himself to Mahdi with a cheeky smile and he catches Mahdi's eyes, giving him a subtle thumbs up. He receives a middle finger in response and Isak pouts, pointing at the Christmas tree as if to say, "Come on, it's Christmas time" and then Mahdi rolls his eyes, giving a peace sign.

Isak rolls his eyes and as he turns, he spots Even talking to Jonas and Elias and he tries to figure out the look on Jonas' face. He takes a step towards them but Eva appears in front of him suddenly.

"Isak, listen." She whispers worried, "Even is here, I didn't invite him and I don't kno-"

"I did." Isak smiles.

Eva backtracks and there are lines of a frown on her forehead, "You invited him?"

"Yep." he pops the 'p' at the end.

"Why?"

Isak shrugs with a wide grin, "We talked things through. It's chill." He bites his lip, "Pretty chill."

"Okay." She looks suspicious but Isak's smile doesn't break so she just points her thumb behind her, hesitant. "I think I need a drink."

Isak holds out his arm and she leaves with a confused face, Isak's grin increasing. He looks Even's way and catches him already looking, still standing next to Jonas and Elias. Even holds his gaze and mouths, "Miss you", making Isak pout and once again, just as he's about to take the first steps, he's interrupted. He's having déjà vu.

"Isak," Vilde tucks her hair behind her ear, "This is Noora." she drops Noora's hand, shy.

Oh, Noora. The friend. Isak raises his brows at Vilde then holds out a hand, "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Noora takes his hand, giving it a firm shake. "I've heard some things about you."

Isak scrunches up his eyes, "Good things only, I hope."

"Mostly." Noora smirks unashamed.

Vilde wraps her arm around Noora's forearm and shuses her while Noora's looking at Isak with a grin, which Isak reciprocates. With an apologetic smile, Vilde drags her away softly and they're giggling close.

He follows them with his eyes and when they disappear behind the Christmas tree, his eyes fall on Magnus sitting on the couch, Cecil close to his side. They're both holding a bottle of beer but Isak's sure they're not even aware of it anymore, too busy staring into each other's eyes.

Looking to the side he sees Mahdi and Mutta on the loveseat, watching something on a phone, sitting close and comfortable. He catches Mutta's arm moving behind Mahdi's back, slightly pulling him in when they laugh.

Eva's voice makes his gaze shift to his right and he watches her trying to take a candy cane from Jonas, who's putting up a fight. Eva pushes her shoulder against his chest, a way that she could put the candy in her mouth and Jonas laughs, letting go of her wrist. He kisses her nose, then her lips and Eva visibly goes pliant in his arms.

It takes him a moment to remember Jonas had been standing with Even, and now he's nowhere to be seen. He looks around the room and sighs in relief when nobody interrupts him as he walks into the kitchen.

Surely, Even is there, sitting ontop of the counter.

He smiles up from his phone when he notices Isak, and putting it away, he lets Isak walk between his legs.

Isak greets him with a kiss, "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you." Even crosses his legs behind Isak.

Isak rests his hands on Even's thighs, kissing him once more before grinning, "Have you seen Mahdi and Mutta?"

"Snuggled up on the loveseat?" Even chukles and Isak nods, "Yeah."

Isak wiggles his eyebrows, massaging small circles into Even's thighs and he kisses his forehead. Even brings his hands to Isak's hips, lazily leaving them there.

"Look at us bringing people together." He rubs their noses together.

Isak smiles proudly, "We're cupid."

"You sure did shoot me in the ass."

"Even!" Isak hits his stomach gently, making Even's muscles squeeze.

"What? I meant with the arrow." Even raises his brow innocently, "You know, like Cupid?"

Isak groans, throwing his head back with a smile and Even goes to hold his face in his hands, pressing close mouthed kisses on his lips, Isak not opening his own on purpose. Even stops, studies Isak's face for a minute before taking Isak's arms and putting them in his own neck, dragging Isak closer by his upper arms. When he still doesn't give in, Even tickles his sides and Isak yelps, pushing his hands hard on Even's, making him stop. He shakes his head and Even licks his lip, puckering it while he makes eyecontact and Isak leans into it with his own puckered lips, bouncing against each other.

Even digs his fingers into the skin of Isak's lowerbacks through his shirt and kisses Isak properly. Isak runs his hands up on Even's arms, giving his shoulders a squeeze, then clasps his hands together on the back of Even's neck, deepening the kiss.

And that's how Jonas sees them when he walks into the kitchen.

"What the fuck." his tone is flat but still makes them break apart, "I think I've drunk too much."

Isak laughs, his cheek pressed against Even's lips. "Weirdly enough, you haven't."

He points the beer bottle into their direction, "Then what is this I'm seeing? A Christmas miracle?" Jonas' mouth drops open and he looks from Even to Isak, "Is he Adrian?"

Even frowns, "What?"

Isak looks at him and shakes his head with a chuckle, giving him a kiss.

"I have to tell someone." Jonas turns around in disbelief, leaving them alone.

Isak puts his forehead against Even's, groaning with his mouth closed. "He will never let me live this down," he looks at him with a fake worried expression, "I'm going to Hell."

"Well then I'm going with you. I'd go anywhere with you." Even kisses his neck softly and his smile is genuine when their eyes meet again.

Isak's heart picks up a quick rhyhtm, feeling like it could burst any minute with admiration, and there are so many things Isak wants to tell Even, let him know he would go anywhere with him, too. There are so many things he wants to say but looking into Even's eyes, he knows he has countless of times in the world. So he simply smirks,

"You would, huh?"

Even hums, "Just take my hand," he leans in close, whispering against Isak's lips before he pecks them, "And take my whole life, too."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! hope you enjoyed it, feedback is always much appreciated!


End file.
